The Realm Chronicles
by Skadi Hime
Summary: The Omniverse consists of many Realms, each closely linked to each other. As they are about to break, the "Gaurdians," decide to organize a team of familiar youths to fix the problem. First up, a certian blue-haired theif and blonde musician...


Before I start this… Hey, look! it's a new project from me! Wow… now too bad that the only place I can post this is under "Anime Crossovers"…

Well, the story behind this one is that the equivelent to the first 2/3 of a page of this story sat on my home computer for about two years. Now, being in College, I have apparently found enough inspiration again to write. And here this is…

About some of the chars used: Yes, I did start this two years ago, at the heights of my Pokemon and Digimon phase. And I felt that since this is also the accumulation of at least 3 of my story ideas about completely different characters, I'd use my all time favorites from over the past 7 years of my anime (plus other genres) craze. Some characters will be based off the edited American version; others dubbed Japanese; others still, the uncut English via Cartoon Network/Adult Swim. Some are based off of the manga versions.

I'm dedicating this to Dani; you got me started writing creatively, and now I'm getting A's in college English because of it. And, with any luck this time, I'll finish what I started…

The only character that I own here (named, that is) is Malsangaiel- wait, she owns herself. I own nothing. Really!

****

The Realm Chronicles

Chapter 1- Of Councils and New Beginnings…

_Where the heck is she??? _He thought to himself, cerulean eyes scanning the large archway that made up the hall entrance. _Of all the times to possibly be late…_

"Gennai, is everything alright?" Whispered the emerald-haired young woman next to him. She pushed a wisp of hair from her face back behind a pointed ear.

"Saria, Sangi's late yet again."

So we've noticed a deep baritone voice said in their minds. It actually came telepathically from the lavender catlike creature seated on the other side of Gennai. But, if I'm not mistaken, Dimension Travelers have never quite been good at telling time. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes slightly, Or being on time for that matter… A loud blast of trumpets sounded, signaling all present around the large circular ring of tables to rise (Gennai had been seated at the time).

"_HEAR YE, HEAR YE! THIS EMERGENCY MEETING OF THE SUPREME COUNCIL OF WORLDS SHALL NOW COMMENCE!_" called out a new voice, followed by another flourish of trumpets.

The tables were arranged in a circular fashion to support equality throughout the "Guardians"- the name given to the life form chosen to watch over each of the Realms (usually some form of universe system.) Although the strive for equality was present, it was a custom to sit in order of initiation into Guardianship. Gennai and his two friends were relatively new, and therefore found themselves sitting closer to the "Elders" of the Council, so-to-speak. Most of the Guardians were humanoid in form, usually either Human or Elfin (Hylian/Kokiri in Saria's case). But some were creature-esque, like Mewtwo. The only true requirement to be a Guardian was to be a sentient life form.

"C'mon, Sangi, where the heck are you?" Gennai mumbled to himself. This was too important a matter to screw up.

"Welcome, my friends, you may be seated." Started a white-clad figure, rising up from the Elders' section, "I wish we could meet on happier terms. All of you know of the present situation between the Realms. Many are being linked together by thin wires; so taught that even that littlest of movement could snap them. But these wires are also part of a web, connecting each realm to the next. If one snaps, a chain reaction will follow. This could lead to needless chaos- Realms cut off from the other; some imploding under their own weight; even the collision of Realms.

"The fate of an infinite number of beings and races, be they good or evil; humanoid or otherwise; vegetable or mineral; all face destruction unless we fix the problem.

"Most of us can already attest to strange events not of their Realm. And, luckily, most of us have been able to find a way to "fix" the problem. But we are coming to a crossroad where even the strongest; the most powerful; those destined for greatness cannot defeat what may come their way."

"What do you expect us to do about it, Gandalf?" called a voice.

"Ah, yes. That is the point I am getting to. I feel that it might be in our best interest to gather some kind of special force together to act as a repair group, if you will."

Another answered, "And whom do you expect us to send? Us Guardians?"

"Not exactly."

"Then whom, children? Youths who haven't even tasted their first cups of wine? I know that _some_ of us would have little to no problem doing so, am I right?"

Gennai felt his face turn red. He was about to jump up and defend himself (as was Mewtwo), but was cut off by what looked like a young, purple elf, hardly out of his teens. Yet, he was sitting with the elders…

"But some of these incidents could only be solved by children. Certain factors have led them to be the best possible choice. I can think of one case that I know in which the world ultimately was saved by the dreams of children." The speaker cast a brief glance in Gennai's general direction.

Gandalf continued, "This is very true, Supreme Kai. Does anybody else have anything else to add?"

I would, started Mewtwo. I have also discovered, in relationship to the Supreme Kai's response, that children are also able to see many things that an adult wouldn't. If it wasn't for the actions of such a child, I would have destroyed the world that I came from. 

"Maybe we could put an age limit on who we choose. Nobody who is under a certain age can be a part of the team. True, children can do and see amazing things; I will not argue this fact. But, there needs to be an expected level of maturity to handle such a fragile mission."

Gennai stood up. "I agree with Saria. But, I feel that there should also be a limit to how old a person can be. Of course, there may be exceptions to the rule. A person of 18 has much more stamina and ability to heal than a 40 year old. Hell, even a 30 year old. I suggest that whoever is chosen falls in the range of between 15 and 30, with a preferred range of between 17 and 25. Again, there may be exceptions, depending on need." There were mumbled agreements throughout the hall. Some were of agreement. Others, complete disgust.

The same voice who was complaining earlier spoke up again. "I find it ironic that it is the youngest of our council making all the points. The Supreme Kai seems to have made shown how he may lean. But that do the other elders have to say?"

"First, the ideas of _all_ members of the council are to be heard, no matter if one agrees or not. After hearing the ideas presented, I would have to agree with Gennai; a younger delegation would probably be the best. But I am going to take it one step further. We must have a balanced delegation- each member must have their own specialties. There should be warriors, and some form of a spell caster. People with special "mechanical" talents. There should also be some nonspecific members, be they some form of tamer, artist, scholar or have similar talents. And they can't all be from the same kinds of Realms either. For example- the Realm "Earth Prime" has many parallel duplicate Realms, each with their own unique qualities. But there are other Realms that contain worlds at completely different stages of evolution with completely different forms of life. Even the development and connection of other worlds in the same Realm, or other Realms, should be considered."

"Gandalf is correct in this conclusion. There must be equal representation of the Realms. But I feel that I need to know how these people will be chosen. Are we to nominate someone from our own Realm?" Replied one of the elders.

Gennai rose again. Taking a deep breath, he began, "Elders, seeing the possibility of such a choice in dealing with this situation, I invited a Dimension Traveler who is experienced in the many forms of Realms. It's just that… ehm… she's running late…"

Despite more mumbling from the Council, the Supreme Kai continued, "Am I safe to assume that I know who you invited?"

"You mean Malsangaiel?"

"Yes, I vouch for her. Malsangaiel has the personal Philosophy of most Dimension Travelers- Time is the attempt to make order out of chaos, and attempting to do so is pointless."

Don't fret, she'll be here any second now…

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Shouted a feminine voice with a slight British accent, "…I SWEAR, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! A STUPID INTERGALACTIC COW GOT IN MY WAY! Seriously, one really did. Watch out when visiting the Milky Way in Realm "Earth 7". They're everywhere…" In ran a yellow and green blur, coming to a halt in the center of the circle. Waiting for an introduction, she bent over, panting.

"Um… Sweatdrop …Respected members of the Council, I present the Dimension Traveler Malsangaiel. She comes before you to possibly help with the choosing of candidates."

"Hey… Thanks Gennai… I'll…. be ready…. in… a moment…" Catching her breath, she stood upright, still taking deep breaths. She was Malsangaiel- lovingly nicknamed "Sangi" (although she actually hated it)- she stood about five feet two inches tall, with crystal blue eyes and pale blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail at the top of her head, which went down to about the middle of her back. She wore a forest green turtleneck tank top, with a black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, as well as black boots that came to just below the knees. And, of course, there were her pointed ears…

"Malsangaiel, please state your race and origin of birth- for the records."

Anybody that knew her held his/her breath. "All I can say is that I am elfin in form. My true origin is unknown. I was found alone, just barely old enough to walk, in Middle-Earth by Gandalf. It was assumed that I was not from Middle-earth, because of certain known and unknown factors, and that I had already Dimension-Traveled, somehow… Gandalf gave me my name, and over the years I have trained with many people, including other members of this council, to master my Traveling and to learn some forms of elemental magic."

"Now, can you state your record of experience and how you came to your findings?"

"Gladly. Since I mastered Traveling about 100 years ago, in Earth Prime years, I have visited many forms of Realms. Some are set in a distant futuristic state, with life on many planets or giant mechanical weapon suits. Some are in the distant past, with demons running wild and new lands just starting to be explored. Some are populated by Monsters; be they cohabitate with humans or live to destroy them. Some Realms are Dual Realms, meaning they have some known form of gateway to another. And, as a personal favorite; one Realm that I tend to frequent quite often knows of other Realms, but in the form of books and a form of Entertainment known as _Television_.

"Of course, these are only a few examples. But, some have been frequented by dark forces many times over and over again. Heroes of many kinds live, fight and die defending against evil, as is true the opposite way around. Some turn to Gods and Goddesses, others use magic, and in some Realms weapons of many forms reign supreme.

"But what is Omniversal about all the Realms is the fact that all of them are in a tight balance. If one falls out of place, the others are pulled down with it. Therefore, we need to provide some form of force that can figure out what exactly is trying to knock the Realms out of balance; maybe even defeat it. There are many ways that we can pick a proper force. Has the criteria of whom should be included been discussed yet?"

"Actually, my dear, We had just been discussing that when you were brought up. Gennai and Saria, as well as additions from Gandalf, have set up a basis to go with. We are just waiting for agreement from the rest of the council." The old lady gave a warm smile, reassuring that Malsangaiel had done a good job… at least, for now…

"Thanks, Zeniba."

Clearing his throat, Gennai started, "So, from what was said earlier, do we have an agreement of sorts? Those in favor say "I"; those against say "Nay". You all know the drill. Those in favor?"

"I!"

"Those against?"

"NAY!"

Scanning the hands, Gennai saw that the "I" won, by a vast majority.

"The "I" has it. We go ahead with the criteria set forth earlier in the meeting." Cheers went up all over the hall.

"So," questioned Malsangaiel, "What was the criteria?"

"The reps' shall be no younger than 15, but no older than 30, with a range preferred between 17 and 25. The reps, for the most part, shall be from different kinds of Realms, and should have varied powers and/or skills."

"Wow. I figured that they'd be a bit more… strict. But that kind of makes choosing a bit easier, yet harder at the same time. So, this is how I want to do this. I feel that it would be best to start with one or two people, and grow from there. Have the party come to the newest invite. The question is, how to get the people from realm to realm…"

"The best way would probably be to trick someone gullible enough to believe in some… event or accident. That person would get the ball rolling, and so on and so forth. Not that I like the idea much, but I really don't think that the "You have been chosen" concept will work too well…" Came a calm voice, from somewhere at the opposite side of the circle from the elders. "… It creates stress and doubt within the person. I do strongly believe that, once the whole group is together, we should let them know what is going on."

"I agree with him," replied Saria. "Telling someone their destiny, for the lack of a better term, tends to throw a person off horribly. I've been there, on both ends."

"So, we know how to get the people, once we choose them. But we need a literal way to get the group between the realms."

Somebody, a new voice, inquired, "Gennai, didn't you create some form of a device to get your kids back and forth between your domain?"

"The Digivices? The concept is a good idea, I just don't know how to create a device with such dimensions."

What if we use one of your kids? You had two waves of them, right? The majority of the first wave fits into the criteria.

"None of the kids in the older kids would be tricked that easily. Sure, if he/she came into the group a few kids in, I could figure something out. But not first…"

"I know, SLIDERS!!!" The vast majority of the hall was completely lost at Malsangaiel's outcry.

"Sangi, what are you talking about?" Asked Zeniba.

"_Sliders_ was the name of a Television show…" A few people understood what she was talking about, but not many. "…Ehm… Think of it as a moving picture show that tells different kinds of stories at different times. _Sliders_ was about a group of people who found themselves traveling through Dimensions, due to a device one of the guys created. They spent the series traveling between parallel worlds, trying to find their way home. It wouldn't be exactly the same, but what if somebody "accidentally" creates a similar device- except for the fact that we plant something to act as the key."

"You know," said the calm voice, "it might just work."

"The problem is, who would be the best person for the job?"

"I've been following the perfect character for a little while now. One of those "Brilliant Idiot" types. He is quite creative, and a master of disguise (not to mention a bit of a cross-dresser at times, but that's besides the point… ). The problem is that he is being hindered by the people he travels with, often being verbally brought down a notch. And, remarkably, he has developed a resistance to fire and lightning, as well as falling from great heights. He is also quite persistent.

"He fit's the criteria perfectly. He's approximately 17-18 years old, and is a trainer of sorts…"

"So, who is he, and where is he from?"

At some point not long after the adjournment of the full council, in a completely different Realm…

The lanky man looked up at the blue sky between the trees, and sighed. 'It's a beautiful day, so why am I so miserable?' James thought to himself, turning brilliant emerald eyes back to the small remote-like device in his hand. It was part of his latest work- a giant, remote-control, electricity proof (of course) Meowth. Not all that original; in fact, he was using spare parts from some of the failed models of the past.

Needing to take a break, he stood up, stretching his arms and legs. He had taken off his gloves and white over-shirt with the big red "R" on it, as well as tied back his hair into a messy ponytail. His trademark wisp and a few strands of his lavender-blue hair from the front hanged loose around his face. He brushed the dirt off his tight, black tee-shirt and white pants, as he scanned for food.

Of course, why did he expect there to be any? He, Jessie and Meowth were lucky to eat one meal a day- which usually had to be stolen. He remembered that that's what the other two were doing as of the moment. Such was the average life of this branch of Team Rocket…

Still, something was missing. He liked Meowth and Jessie a lot. In fact, he has been struggling with the fact that he might have much deeper feelings for his crimson-haired counterpart. But the problem wasn't with them; it was with himself. Nothing had been going right for him over the past year or two, in part due to a certain electric rodent. Then again, when had anything ever gone right for him? James had very few positive memories; his Growlithe, Growlie, waiting back home if he ever wanted to return; the bike gang (oh, how he missed the good old days…); his friendship with Meowth; and especially of Jessie.

Some of the older members of Team Rocket have often wondered how he was able to get in in the first place. Meowth was a rarity, and Jessie had connections through her late mother. It was as if somebody had accidentally flubbed part of the entrance exam. Not that he cared much. Anything was better than being a homeless wanderer, and he managed to get paired up with his close friend from the bike gang, Jess. At first, the missions went against his conscience; steal this, capture that, blow up a building somewhere in that general direction. Nevertheless, he soon found himself indifferent to such actions, with little to no emotional baggage left over afterwards. Times had changed, and the trio had to do what they could to survive. And they weren't all that bad at their job. That is, until the incident at the Pokemon center at Viridian City. Their luck went horribly down hill from there, and so on.

And here he was; a thousand miles from home, in the middle of the woods, alone, trying to build a remote for a giant Meowth-shaped Mech out of spare parts and tiny bits of tinfoil.

"What did I do wrong?" He shouted, again looking up at the sky, although this time he had his arms raised in a V, with the remote in his right hand. "Did I horribly screw up in a past life, or something? Okay, I know I'm a wanted felon. But I wasn't always this way. Am I destined to be miserable for all eternity? Damnit, I need a change; something different. A new venue or chance. Hell, I wish I could just do something right or freakin' important once in my lifetime." At that, he threw the remote at the ground, hard. Realizing what he had just done, he hissed "Great, more bullshit."

Yet, the remote didn't shatter. It was as if it spewed out a vertical tornado of sorts; some kind of sideways whirlpool. Anything small enough surrounding James (namely small sticks, rocks, and leaves) were picked up and pulled into the vortex.

"Okay, this isn't exactly what I meant here…" Picking up the what should be shattered remote, the thought of jumping into the tunnel crossed his mind. 'Hmm… a journey or suicide. Not that I mean to do the latter, of course. But either would surely solve my problem. Jump or not to jump; that is the question…' He pulled the ponytail loose and ran a hand through his hair. 'No, suicide is out of the question. It's the cowards' way out of a problem. Still…' James could not help but look at the swirling vortex. It almost screamed to him _just jump in already_! It was so tempting of an idea to just dive right in. But… what about the others? Shutting his eyes, James shook his head; he knew what he needed to do. Finding a decent-sized piece of paper, he scribbled down…

Meowth, and especially Jessie- I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but there is something I am in dire need of doing. I have no idea whatsoever when I'll be back, but I promise we will find each other again. Keep trying to catch Pikachu. Some day, it will happen, I swear it will. Please, be careful- both of you. You are the greatest friends an idiot like me could ever have. You don't know how much you both really mean to me. Remember- "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light; surrender now, or prepare to fight! That's right!" That's us, and don't you forget it!

_So until we meet again, yours now and always, Love,_

James

P.S. Yes, I did leave the top of my uniform and gloves with you guys. Take good care of them, because I figure that if I wear them where I may be going, it would… draw too much unwanted attention to myself, if you know what I mean. Putting the full uniform back on will be one of the, if not the first, thing I do when I return. Adios, amigos.

James put his shirt, gloves, and the note in an obvious spot. Checking to see if he has his pokeballs, he figured it was time to go. Luckily, the vortex must have been stable- there was no noticeable size change. (AN- YAY! A PLOT HOLE!!! Actually, there are quite a few… .; ). After picking up the remote and deciding at the last moment to grab a sweatshirt and a pair of darkly-tinted sunglasses from "Team Rocket's Mysterious Hidden Costume Bag" tm (Skadi's Company of Utter Randomness, 2004), held his breath and leaped into the vortex. The swirling tunnel closed after, disappearing and leaving no noticeable signs of its occurrence.

_A little while later, in yet another realm..._

"Hey mister, are you alright?" James awoke to find himself prostrate in the sand, being shaken awake by a strange blue dog with a yellow horn protruding from its forehead.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT TALKS!!!! GOOD GOD, IT TALKS!!!!!" Scrambling to his feet and backing up slowly, he came to realize that there was a human with it.

"Gabumon, I think we know our answer."

"I guess you're right, Matt. From the state I have seen some of you in, he seems perfectly fine."

"…It… wha?… ehm…." 'Well, I got my wish, didn't I?' he thought. Reaching for one of his pokeballs, he readied to attack. Luckily, Matt realized what he was about to do...

"Hold on, we come in peace. Right Gabu?"

"Unless he attacks us first." "And what kind of Pokemon is that? I've never heard of a "Gabumon" before.." said James, while pointing to Gabumon.

"Ehm… Matt, I don't know of any "Pokemon"

"That's because he's not from around these parts. Gennai contacted me and told me to search for someone named James, fitting his description. That is assuming your name is James."

"…Yeah…" James studied Matt or a few seconds; brilliant cobalt eyes, slightly messy blonde hair just a bit shorter than his, wearing dark jeans and a black tank top. Most likely he was a year or two younger. He seemed very kind, but his eyes gave a small hint of pain and age, as if he had experienced some form of hardship or tragedy earlier in life. He lowered his guard, feeling that he could trust Matt and his friend.

Matt stretched out his hand, taking James's in welcome. "Well James, you've already met Gabumon- My Digimon. I'm Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt. Welcome to Digiworld."

"Um… Hello?"

MALSANGAIEL (Voice Over): Well, the council has chosen a few delegates, and the wheel of fate is already turning. Two have met. Why did Gennai choose Yama-Sama? Who will appear next? Tune into the next chapter… episode… thingy of "The Realm Chronicles!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, I did it! Chappie 1 is finè . Watsup for number 2? You'll have to wait for the next one to come out. Review if you want a new chapter quicker, but please no flames! They're not allowed here at Westfield State…

James and Yama-Sama! I had to do it!!!!!!!! ; )

I promise that the next chapter will be better and funnier. I needed to set a base for myself here. Also, keep a lookout for my Zoids oneshot. I hope to get it done and up within a week or two…

Pax out,

Skadi Hime, formerly Skay J


End file.
